cry
by kasai shinju
Summary: hinata termina con naruto, y el esta feliz en un comienzo, pero despues le dedica una cancion, hinata creia que era lo que necesitaba pero se equivoco el dueño de su corazon es aquel de ojos negros... olvidenlo apesto para los resumenes jejeje por fis denle una oportunidad sii?


Masasshi kishimoto es el dueño de estos personajes, no me corresponden a mí.

Es la primera historia así la primerita que hago, en denle una oportunidad sii?

Una joven de cabellos negros azulados, de piel blanca y ojos perla, caminaba rumbo a su casa después de la escuela, aun pensaba en la cara de Naruto cuando le dijo que ya no podían seguir juntos.

_**Flash back**_

Caminaba decidida a encontrar a su novio, quien se había perdido, tenía la sospecha de que podía estar con esa persona, pero no se arriesgaría a mal interpretar las cosas. Llego al salón de deportes en donde se suponía que estaría, pero no lo encontró, cuando volteo se encontró con Sasuke Uchiha el mejor amigo de su novio, este solo le dirigió una mirada seria y le señalo la puerta de atrás la que daba a los vestidores, mas aliviada de saber que estaba en los vestidores y que Uchiha venía de ahí, no tenia porque dudar de él. Se encamino hacia los vestidores pero una mano que sostenía su muñeca la detuvo, volteo a ver al dueño de la mano.

Solo te pido una cosa Hinata, se fuerte- dicho esto se marcho por donde venia, la Hyuga desconcertada, volteo a ver la puerta de los vestidores, nunca había sido celosa, ni siquiera se molestaba por cualquier cosa, era reservada pero desde que Naruto se volvió su novio y sasuke su amigo, esas mañas de ser tímida se fueron por el caño, se armo de valor y entro, solo para encontrar a Naruto durmiendo encima de las bancas que están de apoyo para sentarse, se veía tan tranquilo que prefirió no despertarlo.

Jajá, sasuke-kun me había asustado- vio a Naruto se acerco a él- Naruto-kun no es malo y me quiere mucho- sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Naruto. Cuando se levando el joven rubio murmuro algo entre sueños que ella no entendió, se acerco más a él.

Sakura-chan me gustas mucho- la joven se paralizo en ese momento, mientras sentía que su corazón se oprimía de poco en poco, recordaba que Sakura había sido el primer amor de Naruto, pero ahora ella estaba con sasuke. Había sido una tonta al creer que esa peli rosa se conformaría con sasuke-kun. Bajo la mirada y una sonrisa triste adorno sus facciones, debida dejarlo ir pero también debía arreglar asuntos con aquella peli rosa, dispuesta a salir a buscarla no se percato que Naruto iba abriendo los ojos- Hinata-chan ¿qué haces aquí?

Naruto-kun tenemos que hablar.

Si claro dime- le sonrió de manera simpática, algo que ella amaba en el, pero sabía que él no la amaba a ella, comenzó a temblar- hina-chan que tienes- se veía preocupado, en sus preciosos ojos azules se podía ver lo mucho que su preocupación abarcaba.

Naruto-kun. Esto entre nosotros no puede seguir- lo miro a los ojos, en los cuales se reflejaba sorpresa, iba hablar pero ella lo interrumpió- no, no puede seguir así Naruto-kun, yo te quiero, pero tú sigues pensando en Sakura, te dejo libre para que vayas con ella- la cara del rubio estaba desencajada, la vio darse la vuelta para irse, y algo dentro del le decía, si la dejas ir no la recuperaras, pero otra voz decía, aprovecha que ella misma de te ha dado libertad ver por Sakura, de todos modos ella te ama tanto que volverá por ti si se lo pides. Con esos pensamientos dejo que la pelinegra se marchara.

Fin de flash back.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde eso y como creyó, Sakura fue tras Naruto a la primera oportunidad, suspiro cansada, esperaba que el volviera pero sabía que era imposible, en cambio había mejorado su relación con el Uchiha, incluso se le veía de mejor humor.

¿se puede saber de qué tanto te ríes?- pregunto el azabache, la Hyuga se paralizo y volteo a verlo.

D-De nada Sasuke-kun- el solo respondió con un hmp, la había visto salir y se veía muy preocupada así que le dio alcance, después solo vio como empezó a reírse sola.

¿tienes planes para hoy en la noche?- la joven volteo a verlo con sorpresa, pero el solo seguía viendo al frente.

No, mi padre está de viaje y hanabi-chan se va a quedar a dormir en casa de una amiga suya.

Bien, pasare por ti a las 7:30.- la vio boquear y eso le causo gracia- ¿Qué no quieres ir? ¿acaso la Hyuga miedosa volvió?

N-no no es eso, eso solo que- bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- salir con Sasuke-kun… me da… vergüenza….- se puso roja a más no poder, el azabache solo sonrió, se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla lo cual la dejo de mil colores, volteo a verlo y vio que tomaba una dirección diferente, ya que siempre la llevaba a casa- ¿sasuke-kun?

Tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos, te veré en la noche- siguió caminando. La Hyuga solo podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón desbocado, no era posible que Sasuke Uchiha la hubiera invitado a salir, peor aun que le haya dado un beso en la mejilla, inconscientemente llevo su mano a la zona en cuestión y percibió una calidez, sonrió para encaminarse a su casa.

Ya eran las 7:30 y como esperaba sasuke llego temprano, una de las sirvientas le abrió la puerta y le dijo que pasara a la sala, que la señorita bajaría enseguida, suspiro, debía estar loco para llevar a Hinata al bar donde trabajaba su rubio amigo y solo para dedicarle una canción, bufo molesto.

Vaya que tenemos aquí, un gato negro se ha perdido y viene a buscar migajas en mi casa- se acercaba a él un chico de cabello largo hasta la cintura y de color café, con los ojos iguales a los de Hinata, solo que en ellos se veía burla y desprecio.

No vine por migajas Hyuga, vine por banquete- lo miro fijamente.

Bastardo, te juro que si le haces algo a Hinata-sama te matare- lo vio con ira- ya bastante logro tu amiguito al romperle el corazón como para que ahora sigas tu.

No hare nada que la lastime- dijo, pero dentro de si pensaba "seré idiota como no la voy a lastimar si la voy a llevar al bar del debe y todo para que el pueda pedirle perdón"

Neji-nisan ¿hace cuanto llegaste?- pregunto la joven de cabello negro, ambos varones se quedaron de piedra al verla vestida, llevaba unos pantalones a la cadera, azules, una blusa de una sola manga blanca con unas sandalias a juego con la blusa, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo tenía unos aretes redondos y solo llevaba brillo labial, lo cual la hacía ver muy linda- ¿paso algo? ¿me veo mal?

¡No! Al contrario Hinata-sama se ve hermosa- dijo su primo para acercarse a ella y abrazarla, ella sabia el cariño que se tenían eran como hermanos, y el siempre la animaba a salir delante de cualquier situación- vaya con cuidado y cualquier cosa que haga este- miro a sasuke- joven avíseme, por favor

Si, gracias nisan, ¿nos vamos sasuke-kun?- el solo asintió y miro con odio a neji antes de tomar el brazo de Hinata y sacarla de ahí.

Llegaron al bar 20 min. Después, la Hyuga lo encontraba familiar pero no se dio cuenta si no hasta que entraron, la joven vio una cabellera rubia inconfundible y miro a sasuke con terror, quería ver a Naruto, pero ahora que esta tan cerca se arrepintió, jalo la mano de sasuke pero el solo la guio hasta la mesa.

Sasuke-kun porque me trajiste aquí- el solo miro al lado- ¡por favor! Sácame de aquí sasuke-kun te lo suplico.

Buenas noches- dijo el rubio desde el pequeño escenario que había enfrente- esta noche es muy especial para mí y mi banda, vamos a cantar para una chica muy hermosa la cual termino conmigo- hizo puchero y todos le hicieron coro, Hinata estaba paralizada no era posible que esto era por ella, pero se sorprendió al ver a sasuke levantarse para ir al escenario- espero la disfruten y Hinata, esta va ara ti- la miro ella sentía que no podría seguir allí, pero no podía irse habían muchas personas y algunas ya la conocían, no la dejarían ir. Comenzó una música suave, y Naruto comenzó a cantar.

(Ah Ah) Estoy tratando de borrarte de las lágrimas que caen  
(Ah Ah) lo único que puedo hacer es dejar tu lado arreglado  
(Ah ah) Te vas tan fácilmente  
(Ah Ah) No confíes en las mujeres

Tu fría voz, tu mirada cruel  
Ah, secos labios helados como el hielo  
Hey baby dime ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?  
¿No puedes volver a mí?

TÚ me hacen llorar (tú)  
La razón por la que vivo ,por favor no me dejes  
Sólo dime por qué (por qué)  
Ah limpia mis lágrimas, dime que estoy bien loco (yeah)  
Grito en voz alta (grito) fuertemente grito (grito)  
Este no es el fin, duele demasiado  
Fuertemente grito (grito) por favor no me abandones baby

Ah baby TÚ me haces llorar, yeah  
Ah baby TÚ me haces llorar, yeah  
Ah baby sólo dime por qué yeah  
Ah baby TÚ me haces llorar, yeah

TÚ eres mi todo, no de otro hombre  
Te vas a arrepentir, mi única, tú mi chica  
Cada día que pasa me duele más  
Ya no puedo aguantarlo más

Ah, se ha vuelto blanco sin darme cuenta  
Ah me has abandonado  
Hey baby di me he vuelto negro, negro así  
Todo se ha vuelto negro de cenizas

TÚ me haces llorar (tú)  
La razón por la que vivo ,por favor no me dejes  
Sólo dime por qué (por qué)  
Ah limpia mis lágrimas, dime que estoy bien loco (yeah)  
Grito en voz alta (grito) fuertemente grito (grito)  
Este no es el fin, duele demasiado  
Fuertemente grito (grito) por favor no me abandones baby

No me hagas llorar (No me hagas llorar)  
Las lágrimas me bloquean la vista, no puedo ver  
Me sofoco, incluso si grito tu nombre (Ah)  
Parece que ya no me oyes, ya no lo puedo aguantar, te necesito en mi vida  
¿No puedes abrazarme para que estas lágrimas se detendrán?

Estaré esperando hasta que vuelvas a mi otra vez nena, día y noche  
Aunque mis amigos me tienen lastima, está bien porque  
Sin ti mi corazón no puede latir  
Es tan sólo un vacío caparazón como un rígido maniquí  
Vuelve amor, nena tanto lo siento

Ah ~ No, No, No TÚ no me hagas llorar (llorar)  
Ahora, estoy harto de llorar y llorar ya no lo soporto  
Estoy bien (Ah)  
Vuelve a mí, apúrate, estoy tan loco  
Grito en voz alta (grito) fuertemente grito (grito)  
Este no es el fin, duele demasiado  
Fuertemente grito (grito) por favor no me abandones baby

Ah baby TÚ me haces llorar, yeah  
Ah baby TÚ me haces llorar, yeah  
Ah baby sólo dime por qué yeah  
Ah baby TÚ me haces llorar, yeah

Hinata estaba conmocionada y al borde de las lágrimas, todos habían cantado pero solo Naruto y sasuke la habían visto fijamente, ya no pudiendo mas se levanto de ahí y corrió hacia la puerta, sasuke la vio y corrió tras ella y detrás de él Naruto.

¡Hinata detente!- grito sasuke pero ella siguió corriendo- maldición Hinata!- tomo su mano y la hizo voltear a verlo, pero ella mantenía la vista baja y tiraba de la mano que sasuke tenía para soltarse- Hinata, ¿por qué corres?

¿Por qué me trajiste sasuke kun?- pero no recibió respuesta al ver que Naruto venia.

Hinata chan- la miro con dulzura- ¿te gusto la canción?- ella solo asintió- ¿entonces, vuelves conmigo?- sasuke apretó los puños, se había enamorado de la ojiperla y verla con su mejor amigo era lo peor que podía pasarle.

No- dijo bajito.

¿Cómo? Hina-chan no te escuche puedes repetirlo- se acerco mas a la joven para escucharla

¡he dicho que no, Naruto-kun!- ambos jóvenes la vieron sorpresa- yo no puedo volver contigo cuando mi corazón es de otro, perdóname.

Pero, hina-chan yo creí- el rubio la miro con suplica.

No Naruto-kun, fue muy lindo el detalle de la canción, pero no puedo seguir contigo, adiós- volteo a ver a sasuke y este aun seguia sorprendido- etto. Sasuke-kun ¿me llevas a casa?- asintió casi en automático, seguía pensando en las palabras de Hinata, "amo a otro" sentía que el aire no llegaba a su pulmones, ella estaba enamorada de otro, y él se había hecho ilusiones de declararse esa misma noche.

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuga donde neji los esperaba, ella suspiro aliviada y salió del coche para ir a su casa, no sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas de rechazar a Naruto, pero esa noche se dio cuenta que ya no lo amaba, ahora amaba a otro solo hacía falta ver si él la aceptaba, volteo y vio que sasuke aun seguía dentro de su coche, se preocupo y volvió sobre sus pasos, lo vio levantar la mirada y después prender el motor.

¿sasuke-kun?- el no respondió, ella suspiro- ¿podemos hablar?- bajo del auto y se puso a un lado de ella.

¿Qué quieres Hyuga, no crees que ya hiciste bastante con arruinarme la velada?- Hinata se quedo de piedra al oírlo y sasuke pensaba "soy un idiota, no debería portarme así con ella no es su culpa que no me corresponda"- yo, lo siento no era mi intención.

No importa sasuke-kun- bajo la mirada y sasuke se sintió como un patán, no era posible que le hiciera eso a la pobre chica.

No me hagas llorar (No me hagas llorar), Las lágrimas me bloquean la vista, no puedo ver Me sofoco, incluso si grito tu nombre (Ah)  
Parece que ya no me oyes, ya no lo puedo aguantar-comenzó a cantar para ella y la joven solo pudo levantar la vista y mirarlo- te necesito en mi vida ¿No puedes abrazarme para que estas lágrimas se detendrán?- se acerco a ella, acuno su rostro con ambas manos. La Hyuga estaba paralizada, si le correspondía, no quiso hacer mas tortuoso el trayecto y acorto la distancia que los separaba y beso a sasuke, el joven se sorprendió, pero no tardo en corresponder al beso, paso sus manos por la cintura de la joven y la atrajo mas a él, mientras ella apretaba las manos en la playera del joven, se separaron y juntaron sus frentes.- ¿eso es un sí?

Eso es un te amo, sasuke Uchiha- lo volvió a besar.

Fin.

No sé que piensen ustedes jajaja, es la primera historia que hago y siento que no me quedo bien.

Acepto tomatazos, aplausos, críticas consejos etc.


End file.
